fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipwreck Explorer Spoiler Tutorial
The Story of Shipwreck Explorer consists of 16 chapters. The final chapter of the 10 Year Storm Storyline Quest saw the pirates and Stu's boat sink to the bottom of the ocean. Stu and yourself see this opportunity to go scuba fishing. Chapter 1: Shipwreck Saga Next: After witnessing the Pirates blow up Stu's sailboat, Stu came up with a brilliant idea for getting closer to the tragic scene. Stu's NEW IDEA: Go scuba fishing with the Spear Gun in the Eye of the Storm and try to find it underwater! After witnessing the Pirates blow up Stu's sailboat, Stu convinced me to be adventurous and get closer to the tragic scene. Stu had to take it to next level with his genius idea to activate the Pneumatic Spear Gun to check out the situation below. I should have listened to my instinct, but instead I agreed and plunged into the unknown water. Almost immediately, a vicious pack of Tarpit Fish attacked my feet and I felt my spear gun starting to implode. I came back up for air, while Stu ventured even deeper sea. Minutes passed and finally Stu resurfaced (he sure does enjoy cutting it close with these near drowning occurrences), but after he caught his breath, Stu said he noticed several shipwrecks located very deep on the oceanfloor. Both our interests peaked, so we decided to head to Earl's House to see if he has any information about this shipwreck region. In the newly created shipwreck, you attempt to use your Pneumatic Spear, however it breaks, you must go and see Earl in Waterport who has some requirements to be fulfilled before he will make you one of three new spear guns. (Note: clicking to see Earl will whisk you there immediately taking no time). Chapter 2: Scuba Time at Earl's At first Earl refused to discuss the shipwrecks claiming that some things are left buried, but after begging him (and sharing our tarpits), he started telling us the tragic stories of various storms and shipwrecks that occurred throughout the century. He said the Pneumatic Spear Gun doesn't stand a chance as the current is too strong & the water is too deep. In exchange for some items, Earl agreed to build us a scuba contraption...although he didn't make any promises that it'd work. Nice reassurance! Stu & I need to hand over: • 12-Pack of Tarpits • 5 Re-Foamer Attractants (a new resource dropped by the Foamy Fish!) • Purchase 4 Underwater AC Units & 3 Large Stainless Steel Sprigs After collecting the above requirements, Earl gave us the choice between his various hand-made, heavy-duty spear guns: the Sling Spear, Torpedo Spear, or Electro Spear. We are officially Shipwreck Explorers! Next: I last saw Stu guzzling a huge jug of rum and he was clearly four sheets to the wind! We were getting so close to another shipwreck even further down! Stu's gone missing! What are you going to do?! Note: Clicking the What are you going to do link will give you one of two options. # Search frantically for your dear friend. He was going to offer me gold, I think. # Forget about him! Who needs him anyways? It's been bad karma since I met that dufus NOTE: You cannot undo your selection. It will have permanent repercussions. (JK!) Chapter 3: Welcome to SS Whiskey! With our brand-new spear guns in hand, Stu and I took our first dive into the shipwreck region and discovered an old ship with the name “SS Whiskey” faintly written across the bow of the sunken vessel. Various barrels and booze bottles were littered around the perimeter, which led me to believe the SS Whiskey was an old cargo ship dating back to the Prohibition. My thoughts were confirmed later that afternoon when I spotted a few local fish - like the Four Sheets Jelly, Killer Keg, and Wonder Wench - and realized there would be many obstacles aboard the SS Whiskey. Things were going great over the following days until Stu vanished one morning. I searched the entire ship for him, and even risked my own life by venturing deeper into the shipwreck region. There wasn't a single trace of Stu - so I thought back to my most recent encounter with my him: Stu was guzzling a huge jug of rum and was clearly four sheets to the wind! OH NO...I was always worried about Stu's drinking rampages, but didn't think it'd come to this! After debating what to next, I reluctantly headed to Waterport to report the disappearance of my friend. Once again, Stu's face is all over the front page newspaper and local reporters will simply not leave me alone. Stu's family is just devastated. Unsure of what to do, I head over to Earl's to seek his advice. While he's sorry for my loss, Earl strongly urges me to return to SS Whiskey as he desperately needs my help in finding treasure and completing tasks for him. He offers to build a spotlight add-on for my spear gun if I find all the items of the Sea Spirit Collection. Since a bright light would help in my search for Stu, I accept the challenge and head back to SS Whiskey. I'm hoping to find these collection items quickly! This chapter defines most of the remaining quest, you must search for your friend Stu, who again got himself into trouble. Next: Hand in the Viking Collection, so you can buy the next addon from Earl in Waterport. Find the collectables in treasure chests, while in SS Whiskey. Chapter 4: Lights for Stu! After handing in the very difficult Viking Collection, Earl allowed me to purchase the new light addons that take my Spear Gun to level 25! Now I just have to deal with the Coast Guard possibly stopping me with an expired Shipwreck License.. I wonder what will happen if they catch me with an expired license? Next: Show them who you are! Get caught by the Coast Guard with an expired license and keep collecting the Sea Spirits Collection! You now have to run your Shipwreck License down until it expires. Chapter 5: Busted by the Coast Guard! After getting your Shipwreck license to expire, you will be asked if you want to renew it or not. After renewing it, this chapter will be completed.. Man, the Coast Guard is tough out here.. They busted me with an expired Shipwreck License. I guess you need to renew it after doing a bunch of trips when you're diving for shipwrecks and treasures! Next: Think you can do it? Hand in the Sea Spirits Collection to unlock the next spear addons! Find them in treasure chests, while in SS Whiskey. Chapter 6: Smells like Sea Spirits To complete this chapter, you will need to hand in the Sea Spirits Collection After handing in the rare Sea Spirits Collection, Earl brewed up a new resource with the Sea Spirits! Once he completes it, I'll have to make some deliveries to his friends around the islands. Next: Earl has crafted a new resource from the Sea Spirits Collection you handed in! It's called Liquid Spirit! Travel to WaterPort Note: After arriving at WaterPort, under My Setup in the 'Next' you will have to click Pick up Liquid Spirits from Earl in Waterport? link. This will give you 100 Liquid Spirits, than follow the links in the 'Next' to travel around to various islands and deliver some to Earl's friends. Chapter 7: Sig the Strangler To complete this chapter, go back to Waterport, visit Earl, and collect the Liquid Spirits resource. Then follow the series of instructions on your main page, clicking on the blue boxes or traveling to various locales. Earl started experimenting with the various Sea Spirits of SS Whiskey and whipped up the ultimate concoction: Liquid Spirit. He asked me to deliver his “liquid courage” to various locations across Farovia. I'm not going to lie, I expected obstacles in meeting “Danger Dick” and trekking up Blue Crescent's Volcano, but I never imagined a run-in with Sir Sig at his Shell Shoppe. Upon handing over the Liquid Spirit, Sig lunged at my neck with his strong tentacles and started to strangle me! I had always respected his controversial experiments and advancements, but during that scary moment, I realized: Sig's a MAD SCIENTIST! He finally released me, and after a long interrogation with his aggressive words and scary scientist eyes, Sig explained the whole story. Sig told me about secret laboratory he built many years ago. He assured me this sub-lab was not in connection to his Lair/Vault/Wasteland, but rather in the “shipwreck region” near the border of Farovia and Roperia. He had accomplished countless experiments in this secret lab until one unforgettable day when a massive war ship crashed nearby and triggered a huge explosion. Severely injured by the catastrophe, Sig exited his laboratory with moments to spare and found himself surrounded by a minefield - it was life or death - so Sir Sig swam away, saying good-bye to the research and experiments of his first laboratory. Perhaps that good-bye wasn't forever. When Sig saw me with the Liquid Spirit, he filled with rage as he first discovered the resource many years ago, but now there's hope that his other items can be recovered. Even though he tried chocking me earlier, I agreed to help Sig and set off to the SS Minefield. Next: Go fishing in SS Minefield - the level 38 Scavenger Shark Fish holds your next clue! Chapter 8: Holy Helmet Explosion At SS Minefield, attempt to catch a Scavenger Shark Fish. You can start doing so when your pole is at level 36 (or level 34+2 w/FLC). Upon catching a Scavenger Shark gives this message: Oh no, my Scuba Helmet imploded! A huge 416.63 lb Scavenger Shark dragged me down so far my helmet imploded! Unlocked Chapter#8: HOLY HELMET EXPLOSION - Wild adventure aboard the Scavenger Shark! The days were long and dangerous in the Minefield, but I enjoyed my search for Sig's lab items and my lost friend Stu. One morning, I saw a flurry of movement near the bottom of the Minefield and decided to head closer. I had my first run-in with the Scavenger Shark, known as the Vulture of the Sea, which I thought referred to the breed's foraging abilities, but I was WRONG. The shark attached its dorsal fin to my scuba gear and flew like a mad vulture through the Minefield. I tried escaping but the shark pulled me deeper and deeper until my scuba helmet imploded! Helmet-less in the stormy shipwreck region wasn't fun, especially in the midst of a shark attack, but I finally surfaced with the help of my spear's spotlights & breather and headed back to civilization. Next: A huge xxx.xx lb Scavenger Shark pulled me down under so far, that my scuba helmet imploded! Call Earl and ask him to fix my broken scuba helmet? NOTE: You are unable to fish until you Call Earl. Chapter 9: Parasitic Mask Follow the instructions about calling Earl and waiting the 10 minutes to explain the situation, then calling Sig for a symbiotic attachments. NOTE: You will probably need to refresh the page as the timer does not reflect counting down. It is worth refreshing early and reading some of the humourous dialogue, in the form of Update #: some message. I called Earl for help with my scuba helmet but he had one too many Liquid Spirits, and just kept talking, so I went directly to the scientist. I must have looked terrible once Sig met me - my body was covered in Scavenger Shark scratches & my head was pounding from pressure variations - but thankfully Sig came to my rescue. He handed over a hand-made mask that allows for deeper diving and stronger strength. Woohoo, I was pumped to return to the Minefield and seek revenge on that Scavenger Shark! But just before leaving, Sig indirectly threatened me by saying that if I do not bring back all his research, the mask can be transformed into a parasite. GREAT, just what I wanted to hear...Sir Sig, a mad scientist, controls my destiny! Next: After calling Sir Sig and asking about my broken scuba helmet, he offered to attach his new symbiotic scuba helmet to my face. I graciously accepted. Now, catch the level 40 Electric Krakken / Cave Monster Fish / Solar Flare Fish for your chance at Sig's Sunken Research! Once handed in, you'll be able to purchase the EMF Scanner Addon, which will help you dive even further under. Chapter 10: Missing Vial Catch Solar Flare Fish (at pole level 40) and other fish in SS Minefield for chances to collect the treasures for the Sigs Sunken Research. Once the set is handed in, you can purchase the Target Tracker (or equivalent) add-on to move the pole beyond level 40. Sig's threat motivated me! I headed back to the Minefield and searched for days & nights until I discovered all his research items. I proudly returned to him and handed over the set, but I wasn't prepared for bad news. Apparently one of the Mutant Vial's was missing...and then I remembered the last day I saw Stu...he wasn't guzzling rum, he was drinking a VIAL! '' Sig emphasized with extreme urgency that Stu must be found ASAP. He said it might even be too late? I didn't understand at first, but Sig went on to reveal that the same tonic turned him into a monster many years ago. OH NO... Fortunately, the next spear gun add-on unlocked at perfect timing - hopefully this will give me the strength to detect my dear friend. '''Next:' After handing in Sig's Sunken Research Set, Sir Sig noticed one of the mutant vial's I handed in was missing... and then I recalled Stu drinking something very similar before he disappeared! Sir Sig explained that it's only a matter of time until Stu turns into a monster. I need to find him ASAP! Catch the level 50 Parasite Evolved Fish for your next clue! Chapter 11: Infectious Bite Catch the Parasite Evolved Fish with a level 50 pole at SS Minefield After catching the Parasite Evolved, it whipped around and bit me in the neck! It appears I'm coming down with some sort of infection! Sir Sig believes Stu may be trapped in the final shipwreck location called 'SS Graveyard'! Next: After catching the Parasite Evolved, it whipped around and bit me in the neck! It appears I'm coming down with some sort of infection! Sir Sig believes Stu may be trapped in the final shipwreck location called 'SS Graveyard'! Voyage there now? Chapter 12: Mer King Abduction Upon arriving at SS Graveyard you will get the following message: The Mer King is quite suspicious of new comers.. a strange monster has just started terrorizing his people... *I hope Stu didn't turn into a Monster!* For what to do, see SS Graveyard Walkthrough Next: The Mer King has abducted you - he's left you with one option: find the monster that's been terrorizing his people! Help him find the Monster! My body completely changed after receiving the infectious bite from the Parasite Evolved and I wanted to give up - but I knew I had to continue on my journey to find Stu. Once I felt comfortable with my full body suit, I swam into the dark waters until I discovered the mythical SS Graveyard. Instead of meeting evil spirits and ghostly monsters in the Graveyard, I came across an entire mermaid community and quickly came face-to-face with the region's leader: the Mer King. I thought the King was a decent creature at first, but my opinion of him changed after he took me hostage. I couldn't believe I was being abducted by a merman! After begging to be freed, the Mer King agreed to release me if I could hunt down the monster that has been terrorizing the locals in the Graveyard. I was nearly certain this monster was Stu, so I agreed to help the Mer King and I returned to my initial mission. Next: You agreed with the Mer King to find the monster that's been terrorizing locals! Keep fishing, your life depends on it! The Mer King mentioned something about a having a sword like pole and a really crazy pill ready... Chapter 13: Slice of Tentacle Next: You agreed with the Mer King to find the monster that's been terrorizing locals! Keep fishing, your life depends on it! Monster Stu is near! Equip the Excali-pole and activate Crazy Pills and go fishing to aprehend Stu! For what to do, see SS Graveyard Walkthrough After days of scuba fishing, I had my first encounter with Monster Stu and couldn't believe his transformation. I knew my scuba gun wasn't strong enough, so I activated the Excalipole and Crazy Pills in hopes that I'd lure him back to my pole. My plan worked, and Stu came charging at me at full force. We battled for awhile and Monster Stu slowly started to lose strength - the crazy pills must have kicked in! '' I finally pinned Stu down and decided to cut off one of his tentacles. The Mer King wanted me to bring him the monster's head, but I couldn't bear to do that to my dear friend. Hopefully a tentacle will do, who knows though, the King seemed rather crazy. I journeyed back to the Mer King, who looked very disappointed with my tentacle. He didn't believe my story but agreed to free me if Monster Stu did not make an appearance for a couple of days. I just prayed these crazy pills would continue to subdue Monster Stu...otherwise, it may be the end for me. '''Next:' Handed over tentacle to the Mer King.. If he doesn't spot Monster Stu, I'll be set free. I hope that Crazy Pill keeps Stu sane! Keep fishing! Chapter 14: Failed Injection For what to do, see SS Graveyard Walkthrough Next: Monster Stu just approached me and wants more Crazy Pills! I told him to follow me to Sig's Shelle Shop in Sans Culpra, so he can get more! The Graveyard hadn't seen Monster Stu for several days, which made the locals very happy. I was on the Mer King's good side & life returned to normalcy. However, everything changed when I caught a glimpse of a shadowy creature in my scuba mask one evening. Seconds later, Monster Stu charged at me and began begging for more crazy pills. I knew I couldn't let the Mer King see Monster Stu, so I told Stu to follow me back to Sig's Shell Shoppe in Sans Culpra. '' Dr. Sig couldn't believe the sight of Stu and quickly injected him with a potion that could possibly transform him back. We all waited patiently, but unfortunately the concoction didn't work because Stu was missing a tentacle. Sig started screaming and demanded that I return to the Mer King and retrieve the missing tentacle. All that work for nothing! '''Next:' I was unable to change Monster Stu back to Regular ol' Stu... It's because he is missing that tentacle! The Mer King is on an expedition in the Red Love Islands and shall arrive in ~1 day Chapter 15: Tentacle of Terror For what to do, see SS Graveyard Walkthrough ''Of course, when I need the Mer King...he's nowhere to be found. Some locals said he was on an expedition to the Red Love Islands? Seriously? Why does the Mer King need a vacation? These Red Love Islands sound like a place I should be right now. '' Two long days later, the Mer King returned from his romantic getaway and said exactly what I didn't want to hear: the tentacle was GONE. Apparently, the tentacle morphed into a monstrous creature nicknamed the 'Tentacle Terror' and the Mer King wants me to capture it. Wonderful...another difficult mission in the Graveyard! Chapter 16: Hero's Farewell For what to do, see SS Graveyard Walkthrough ''I gave it all I had because I knew my Shipwreck Explorer days were coming to an end. '' I finally defeated the Tentacle Terror and saved the local Mer people from future destruction of the SS Graveyard. To thank me for my hard work, the Mer King rewarded me with an encrypted map with details to a new region. I brought it to Earl, along with a strong batch of Tarpits, and he promised to decode the secret map. The new region is Lucidia Preserve. Following this, you can click on an option to go to Guardians Gate and unlock the first chapter of The Story of Saving Lucidia. Category:Shipwreck Explorer Category:Chapter